1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for controlling animal behavior by means of generating a stimulus in response to an observed condition and, more particularly, to a device for substantially preventing the barking of a dog through mechanical vibration of the area of the dog's neck containing the vocal cords.
2. Background of the Invention
The most prevalent prior art approach for controlling the barking of dogs is the use of an electric shock stimulus generated in the area of the neck of the dog. By applying electric shock simultaneously with the barking of the dog, the dog quickly becomes conditioned not to bark in the presence of the shock. However, this prior art approach has been deemed to be cruel to animals and has been outlawed by the Food and Drug Administration.
One approach eliminating electrical shock control for dog barking control is taught by "Tri-Tronics", 7060 E. 21st Street, P.O. Box 17660 Dept. D.W., Tucson, Ariz. In this approach a burst of high pitched sound lasting about two seconds is emitted in response to the barking of the dog. The sound burst startles the dog and interrupts its train of thought.
The behavioral control device of the present invention eliminates the pronounced disadvantage accompanying the electric shock technique by utilizing two separate principles to substantially eliminate the barking of a dog. The first principle and first preferred embodiment of the present invention is based upon generating a distraction vibration of high frequency to disrupt the pointing vector of a dog mentally. The second principle and second preferred embodiment of the present invention is based upon mechanically vibrating the vocal cords of the dog with low frequency vibration to effectuate swallowing by the dog thereby physically disabling the dog from barking.